


Yoru doesn't Like to Share

by AndyWithAnY



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Jealous, M/M, Oneshot, Valorant - Freeform, yova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWithAnY/pseuds/AndyWithAnY
Summary: Jealousy is a plague, especially for Yoru, who wanted to kill everyone who approached his Russian
Relationships: Sova/Yoru (VALORANT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Yoru doesn't Like to Share

**Author's Note:**

> Again with the standard warning: sorry for any mistake, horrible english. It is shocking because I found out that certain words in my language do not have an exact translation, it complicated the writing a little
> 
> Good reading =w=

_Go away, damn british_

Not that Yoru harbored an uncontrollable hatred for Phoenix, on the contrary, until he appreciated his company, which is very unusual given the self-centered personality that was the one that stood out the most since joining the protocol. But the question was very plausible in the eyes of the Japanese: He had already said, he does not like to share at all, and this inconveniently applied to a certain person who above all was the greatest center of attention for Yoru's total disgust.

Soon any suspicious interaction by other agents with his precious Russian became a potential threat, it was no surprise that he found himself staring at Phoenix as if trying to control himself not to kill him, his lips suppressed with disgust while the grouchy expression never left him - It was very surprising that the British did not notice the intensity of the death stare that haunted him at all times that he had been beside Sova, even Astra who was still young there had noticed, and made sure to get away from that situation.

But the last straw was the fact that the walking fire passed the arm around the Russian's neck, bringing him closer - _NO! NO NO NO NO_ \- He applied so much force in the hand grip that for an instant the glass he held threatened to break. It certainly wasn't healthy at all to contain so much "jealousy", but well, it was Yoru that we were talking about, and it was obvious that he wouldn't just stand and watch, walking in heavy, fast steps in the direction he was just looking at before, such a deadly look that Sova himself shuddered when he saw the Japanese approaching too fast, he would have even told Phoenix to run, but he was sure that if it happened Yoru would certainly run after him

« What are you doing?! »Being rude and direct, he held the Brit's arm at all, not happy, seeming not to care about other looks that were attracted like a magnet

« E-Eh, talking ...? »Maintained caution, feeling that he should leave the place as soon as possible

« It doesn't seem to be—

« Yoru, come» _Fuck_. He whined internally, he knew very well about the tone now used by the Russian, something that pointed to not so docile consequences probably

And seconds later he released Phoenix and followed the blond with some regret, a cold sweat, he felt his stomach churn at the thought of winning a big lecture or worse - Besides there was no sign that indicated Sova's stress level, Yoru stated that the Russian's indifference was the worst thing in those moments, he was torturing himself just to imagine, if he knew what was going on in the blond's head he would certainly panic

They did not walk much, but enough to be alone, in a more open place that made the wind more present than in other places, a positive point since the breeze calmed the Japanese even if minimally. If Sova was really angry he would choose a much more remote and closed place, so it was already a victory

« What is happening? »Asked without ceremony, but not so rude with his words

« Like this? Did you see what he was doing ?! »He made an offended and exalted face almost rolling his eyes

« Oh god, and what did he do? »

« ... Y-You saw » Crossing his arms he started to look far away, avoiding at any cost to express the shame that was present

« No, I didn't see anything » He replied softly, in addition to understanding the Japanese's feelings very well, he just needed a confession « Hey, talk to me, what's going on? »

For a few seconds Yoru pondered as if thinking whether he was going to tell or not, but it was useless to ignore it anyway. He took a step forward leaving as little space as possible between them, it was sweet to be able to smell the soft aroma of the Russian, and just as comforting

« We have been dating for a week ... I think I still can't believe that you are with me even though there are better options » He whispered timidly, looking directly at Sova « You were the most wonderful and incredible thing that happened in my life, and I want to take it forever with me. But I'm still afraid of losing you, I don't like to share ... The fact that they don't know about us makes these close interactions very unbearable, but maybe, I may be exaggerating »

« "Maybe?" » Yoru's cheeks soon turned pink as a wry smile formed « Other than that, that statement was very cute »

He hummed happily, putting his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, making them as close to each other as possible, and to Sova's total happiness, right after that the Japanese's arms rolled around him as he smiled, seeming to understand part of the message.

« Where is the arrogant, self-centered man I met? You can't believe it » Taking a hand to Yoru's face, she made a small caress on his cheek showing the applied tenderness« Don't worry so much. I am yours, and you are mine, no one will ever change that »

« Y-Yeah, I know! Ah, fuck, I love you so much » He joined his foreheads and increased his grip in search of more comfort « I'm sorry ... »

« Don't be sorry, but at this rate it won't take long to find out » A sigh was released by the blonde after the speech, unconsciously searched the boyfriend's lips and was successful in finding quickly «I love you too»

And without needing the words from now on, finally breaking the remaining space they joined their lips in a chaste kiss - _Oh God_ \- Yoru sighed happily and was sure that a shiver ran through his body when he finally killed the longing for the lips of his beloved Russian. And for an instinct the blond's right hand snaked up to the bluish hair, and gods did he know how much Yoru hated being touched in his hair

His fingers tangled in the hairs on the back of his neck as they gradually deepened enough to mess up the entire hairstyle, and if the Japanese didn't know that in return he could go further, he would have cried internally for it. With the kiss more intensified the silly hands came soon after, descending from the waist to the buttocks of the Russian shamelessly palpating what pulled a gasp from him

And if they could, they would prolong the making out session, but they both knew very well that this was not the place and not even the right time, and even the opposite went away - Not before Yoru nibbled on the blonde's lip as a test in provocation, getting like expected a deep sigh

« Later, now we need to go back » Sova grunted sadly, tidying up her clothes a little while her boyfriend took off the comb to straighten his hair in the blink of an eye

« Maybe ... tonight? » He asked gallantly with a pompous smile, in response he won a small flick from the hunter « Hey! That hurt »

« Be more romantic at least »

« Puff! As if you liked the delay » And there it was, the smug and pompous personality that had been gone for a few hours, Sova automatically rolled her eyes with a soft smile before turning to leave « Is that a yes? »

He screamed, being nothing subtle as he ran to keep up with the radiant

« ... Maybe» End that afternoon with a shared smile containing many meanings

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
